


Il sentiero della Memoria

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi cantava. Cantava cose senza senso, come un ubriaco che perda la nozione della realtà, una povera anima disperata che abbia smarrito la ragione. Sì, si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto, a quelle guardie là fuori, il suo comportamento dovesse sembrare folle; e, d'altro canto, si sentiva del tutto giustificato, data la situazione in cui si trovava.





	1. Recriminazioni

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ma ho una bella bambolina woodoo... prima o poi funzionerà!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> In un imprecisato momento della mia vita ho indetto un contest sul forum di EFP, dedicato esclusivamente a storie Lavi/Kanda. Con mio profondo disappunto tutte le storie presentate non avevano un lieto fine... ragion per cui, nel tempo, nonostante avessi giurato di non scrivere mai più 'In Universe', ho provveduto io stessa a dare un seguito e il conseguente lieto fine a due delle storie partecipanti. La prima è stata “Speranza Senza Redenzione”.
> 
> Altra coincidenza bizzarra, le due storie trattavano entrambe lo stesso argomento, l'arresto per sodomia, pur avendo preso spunto da prompt completamente diversi. E io che mi lamentavo che nel fandom nessuno prendeva in considerazione il fatto che nel periodo storico in cui D.Gray-man è ambientato l'omosessualità era un crimine...
> 
> Tutto questo preambolo per dire che “Il Sentiero della Memoria” è da considerarsi il seguito di “Fantasma”, di Audrey_24th. Volevo inserire il link alla storia, ma mi sono resa conto che Audrey si è cancellata da EFP... Pazienza.

**Il Sentiero della Memoria**

 

**Capitolo 1: Recriminazioni**

 

Lavi cantava. Cantava cose senza senso, come un ubriaco che perda la nozione della realtà, una povera anima disperata che abbia smarrito la ragione. Sì, si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto, a quelle guardie là fuori, il suo comportamento dovesse sembrare folle; e, d'altro canto, si sentiva del tutto giustificato, data la situazione in cui si trovava.

Cantare la rendeva surreale, una specie di sogno malato, frutto solo della sua mente turbata. La prigione, le catene che lo tenevano inchiodato al muro marcio, la sporcizia tutt'attorno, gli abiti laceri, l'odore pungente del sangue che a tratti ancora sgorgava dalle sue ferite. Solo un brutto sogno, un terribile, bruttissimo sogno.

“Chiudi quella fogna, sodomita,” gli giunse da oltre la porta “il puzzo del tuo fiato appesta tutto.”

“Vorrei sapere la musica,” mormorò con aria assente, più a sé stesso che alla guardia che l'aveva appena rimproverato.

“Non un'altra parola, o riceverai il resto delle frustate che il tuo vecchio ci ha impedito di darti al processo.”

La minaccia fece comparire un sorriso amaro sulle labbra di Lavi. Il processo, certo. Il processo. Lui e Kanda, condannati senza appello per un crimine così abominevole agli occhi della Chiesa che i giudici stessi esitavano a pronunciarne il nome; separati, imprigionati e torturati.

 _Vorrei saper la musica (1),_ continuò la sua mente, _per esprimere, senz'essere inteso da nessuno, neppure da te, tutto questo tumulto di vita che mi gonfia l'anima e il cuore. Nessuno lo saprà mai, caro Yuu, anche se il mio cuore ne dovesse scoppiare. Basta... basta continuare a recitare._

Oh, lui ci aveva provato, aveva fatto di tutto per impedirsi di provare quello che provava, per nasconderlo a tutti e in particolare agli occhi indagatori di Bookman. Finché, in un momento di debolezza, aveva ceduto. Gli sfuggì un sospiro allorché i ricordi iniziavano ad affollargli la mente.

La stanza della solita stamberga in cui l'Ordine li alloggiava durante le missioni, piccola e misera; gli sguardi che Yuu gli lanciava, quella sera, così strani... come se volesse dirgli qualcosa. Invece, se lui ne intercettava uno, Yuu si voltava, ostentando la solita aria seccata; lo metteva a disagio, era come se avesse capito e quel dubbio lo tormentava.

“Sei troppo silenzioso,” risuonò nella stanza a un certo punto e Lavi si voltò, stupito che Kanda gli avesse rivolto spontaneamente la parola “è strano; e mi guardi in modo strano. Che hai in mente?”

Lavi emise una risatina nervosa, l'unico occhio fisso sul giovane mentre gli s'avvicinava.

“P-Pensavo la stessa cosa, sai?” balbettò, incapace di rompere l'incantesimo e distogliere lo sguardo da Kanda.

“Che hai in mente,” ripeté questi, il tono neutro, calmo, avanzando ancora.

Lavi indietreggiò di riflesso, finché non si trovò con le spalle al muro; s'aspettava uno scatto d'ira, d'essere colpito, interrogato più bruscamente. Invece Kanda si limitava a fissarlo con quell'aria strana. _Ha capito, Yuu ha capito, si è accorto, lui sa!_ Fu l'unico pensiero di Lavi, la mente in preda al panico. _Respira_ , s'impose subito dopo, _sei addestrato a non provare emozioni, a non lasciarti coinvolgere; a non avere un cuore. Non puoi permettergli di leggerti dentro con tanta facilità._

Eppure, con Kanda tutte le sue maschere cadevano, perché sapeva chi era. Sapeva che Lavi non esisteva. Quando tutto questo aveva iniziato a diventare un peso? Adesso lui voleva che esistesse, voleva essere Lavi; e voleva continuare a provare quei sentimenti che come Bookman gli erano proibiti. Voleva Yuu e gli avrebbe detto la verità.

“Io ti desidero,” rispose in un sussurro.

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono leggermente per la sorpresa, ma non si ritrasse. Niente orrore o disgusto sul suo viso. Se stava per ucciderlo e basta, Lavi non poteva che dargli ragione, dopotutto.

“Anche io.”

La risposta che ricevette, invece, lo lasciò assolutamente sconcertato. Kanda lo guardava di nuovo con quell'aria strana, che ora Lavi identificava come desiderio, immobile, in attesa.

Si trattava di un test, per vedere se stava mentendo come suo solito, oppure semplicemente non sapeva come comportarsi? Di base rifiutava ogni rapporto umano, di certo non aveva esperienza in campo sentimentale. O sessuale, considerato a chi rispondeva l'Ordine Oscuro, le regole puritane del tempo e... il crimine che rappresentava ciò che stavano per fare. A Lavi non importava, non a quel punto, non più. Anche se metteva in pericolo entrambi, anche se così facendo tradiva tutto quel che gli era stato insegnato.

Si chinò leggermente e posò le labbra su quelle di Kanda, assaporandolo lentamente, cercando una risposta, per capire quanto oltre potesse spingersi oppure se aveva appena sigillato il proprio fato. Risposta che non tardò ad arrivare; Kanda cercava di seguire i suoi movimenti, di reciprocare ogni gesto. Accettava il contatto fisico con lui, lo bramava addirittura, con impeto, con una passione di cui non lo credeva capace. Si lasciò spogliare, condurre ad uno dei letti, baciare ancora e ancora. Si lasciò possedere da lui, senza una protesta.

Lavi rise sommessamente al ricordo, una risata amara, rassegnata; disperata.

Dopo quel giorno sapeva che erano perduti, prima o poi li avrebbero scoperti, nonostante le mille precauzioni, a dispetto della loro recitazione perfetta. La facciata stoica di Yuu, sempre inattaccabile, la sua 'persona' allegra e amichevole, sempre sorridente e amica di tutti. Niente appariva cambiato, in pubblico, eppure tutto era diverso. Il sentimento che li legava si era fatto profondo, per la prima volta avevano qualcuno che consideravano prezioso. L'amore li aveva resi imprudenti, il desiderio di stare insieme ciechi ai rischi.

Così era successo. L'esorcista nuovo, quel Chaoji, grandiosa aggiunta dell'ultimo momento alla loro missione, era entrato senza bussare, sorprendendoli insieme, nudi sul letto, in una posizione tanto compromettente da strappargli un grido d'orrore. Lavi aveva cercato di spiegare, l'aveva scongiurato di non tradirli, ma il disgusto sul viso di Chaoji era troppo evidente e lo shock della scoperta lo rendeva sordo ad ogni preghiera. Si era precipitato fuori, diretto probabilmente a denunciarli.

Kanda s'era alzato in silenzio, l'espressione terribile, e aveva iniziato a rivestirsi, indossando la sua uniforme e restando in piedi lì, davanti alla porta spalancata, come una statua di cera. Lui aveva fatto altrettanto, solo era risoluto a fuggire; andando via subito forse avevano una possibilità di farcela... ma Kanda non lo ascoltava. Cercare di scuoterlo s'era rivelato inutile, così anche Lavi s'era rassegnato ed era rimasto al suo fianco, in attesa del loro destino.

Così, ora lui era incatenato a un dannato muro, condannato per sodomia, e Yuu si trovava nelle stesse condizioni chissà dove, in quel maledetto labirinto di sotterranei. Sospirò ancora.

Quanti giorni erano passati? Tre? Quattro? Aveva perso il conto; e continuava incessantemente a domandarsi se Yuu stesse bene, se l'avrebbe mai rivisto.

La porta si aprì di schianto e una figura minuta avanzò con decisione, quasi rabbia, verso di lui, tanto che Lavi lo guardò con interesse, tornando di colpo alla realtà.

“Liberatelo.”

L'ordine, secco, perentorio, lo sorprese, ma ancor di più lo sorprese il riconoscere la persona cui apparteneva la voce che l'aveva impartito. Bookman. Il vecchio era venuto a prenderlo, perché? Soprattutto, come mai qualcuno ai piani alti aveva concesso al clan la sua vita?

“Dov'è Yuu?” chiese invece, il tono urgente, estrema preoccupazione chiaramente distinguibile in esso.

“Folle. Folle e stupido, una combinazione fatale che da te proprio non mi aspettavo!” tuonò Bookman, mollandogli un sonoro ceffone. “Ho salvato la tua pellaccia per un soffio, dovresti essermi grato,” aggiunse, facendo cenno alle guardie di lasciarli soli. “Sodomia? Davvero? Non ti ho insegnato niente?” Sollevò di nuovo la mano come per colpirlo e poi la ritrasse. “Alzati. Di Kanda si sono già occupati.”

 _Occupati_? Cosa voleva dire?

“Dov'è Yuu? Sta bene?” chiese, massaggiandosi i polsi dove le catene l'avevano ferito.

“Che importanza ha? Non potrai vederlo mai più, mi hai capito? Sei di nuovo affidato alla mia supervisione.” Lavi s'immobilizzò di colpo a quelle parole, ma non replicò. “Andiamo,” ordinò Bookman, e il giovane non poté fare altro che seguirlo in silenzio.

 

Apparentemente, era stato reintegrato, sebbene tutti lo guardassero come se avesse la peste. Nessuno gli rivolgeva la parola, a meno che non fosse indispensabile. Il suo ruolo di 'amico di tutti' era finito, ora interpretava il reietto, la pecora nera, il peccatore. Udiva i mormorii intorno a sé, il bisbigliare timoroso mentre passava vicino ai Finder, il cessare improvviso dei discorsi se si avvicinava a qualcuno degli scienziati. Persino Reever lo guardava con pietà.

A Lavi non importava, quello che lo teneva in vita era riuscire a sapere dove avessero portato Kanda, se stava bene... se l'avrebbe mai rivisto. Dopo settimane di incrollabile insistenza, alla fine riuscì a tirar fuori dalla bocca di Komui che le missioni di Kanda e le sue non avrebbero mai coinciso, non sarebbero mai più stati al Quartier Generale nello stesso momento.

Come potevano coordinarsi con tanta precisione? Prima o poi sarebbe capitato che Yuu rientrasse in anticipo o in ritardo; oppure lui e Bookman.

Il momento giunse. Lenalee gli aveva detto che Yuu stava rientrando prima del previsto, sarebbe riuscito a incontrarlo senza tardare all'appuntamento col vecchio per la loro partenza imminente per chissà dove. Doveva solo correre come il vento per intercettarlo prima che qualcuno potesse impedirglielo. Era così emozionato che gli gettò le braccia al collo prima ancora di salutarlo... e si ritrovò steso a terra dolorante.

Yuu l'aveva colpito! D'accordo, aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per volerlo fare, ma lasciare che almeno–

“Chi sei? Come osi toccarmi?” ruggì Kanda con astio.

Lavi rimase a bocca aperta per un istante. Non lo riconosceva? Fingeva o era vero?

“Y-Yuu? Sono io, Lavi,” iniziò a dire, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro si ritrovò la punta della katana di Kanda puntata alla gola. Se stava fingendo, era davvero realistico, perché pareva proprio che stesse sollevando il braccio per decapitarlo, esattamente come la prima volta che s'erano incontrati, tre anni prima. Lavi chiuse il suo unico occhio, aspettando il colpo fatale.

“Kanda!” La voce perentoria di Bookman impedì il peggio e il giovane si bloccò. “Devi scusare il mio apprendista, non lo farà più,” promise l'uomo, prendendo il suddetto apprendista per la collottola e trascinandolo via. “Ti avevo avvisato di non cercarlo,” aggiunse appena furono soli. “Ora dovrai subire lo stesso trattamento.”

 _Trattamento_? Che avevano fatto a Yuu?

“Perché non mi riconosce? Hanno di nuovo giocato con la sua mente?” domandò Lavi con veemenza, pur conoscendo già la risposta.

“La sua memoria è stata cancellata, sì,” confermò Bookman, il volto solcato di rughe estremamente serio e la voce cupa. “Adesso sarà il tuo turno, preparati. Lavi è morto.”

“No! Non voglio diventare qualcun altro! Non voglio dimenticare!” si oppose il giovane, cercando di lasciare la stanza, ma le gambe gli cedettero, colpite da due degli aghi dell'uomo.

“Non è una tua scelta,” ammonì quest'ultimo, “Non lo è più stata dal momento che hai accettato di diventare un Bookman. Sarai ricondizionato.” Lavi lo fissò con disperazione, mentre l'uomo lo informava sul suo destino. “Manterrai il tuo nome, perché è come ti conoscono qui, ma perderai tutti i ricordi riguardanti Kanda. Rilassati, non sarà doloroso.”

Bookman srotolò il tessuto in cui teneva i suoi preziosi strumenti di agopuntura e prese quanto necessario, poi si avvicinò al giovane e gli prese la testa fra le mani, tastando per individuare i punti esatti in cui introdurre gli aghi. Il corpo di Lavi fu percorso da un brivido mentre l'uomo portava a compimento il suo lavoro; vide l'apprendista serrare i denti, come se provasse dolore e cercasse di nasconderlo. Come se stesse facendo resistenza... qualunque ne fosse la ragione, era tutto inutile e Bookman accantonò quel pensiero, concentrandosi sul procedimento.

Quando gli aghi furono rimossi, il giovane crollò prono sul pavimento, apparentemente svenuto.

“Ci rivedremo al tuo risveglio,” disse Bookman uscendo dalla stanza.

Un lieve sussulto scosse la schiena di Lavi appena l'uomo ebbe richiuso la porta e, se avesse potuto scorgerne il volto, si sarebbe accorto che stava ridendo.

 _Sono già sveglio_ , pensò Lavi, sollevandosi a fatica sulle ginocchia e rivelando una larga macchia di sangue su una delle cosce. _Sono sveglio e sono ancora Lavi._

Con un gemito estrasse il pugnale che vi stava ancora premendo dentro, una luce decisa nell'unico occhio. Concentrarsi sul dolore gli aveva permesso di mantenere il controllo della propria mente. L'aveva già fatto una volta, era certo che avrebbe funzionato anche la seconda; ora doveva solo continuare a fingere. Per prima cosa, però, doveva convincere Komui a dargli una rattoppata senza fare la spia col vecchio, altrimenti avrebbe mangiato la foglia e tutti i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati vani.

 

 

Secondo il racconto di Lenalee, i bastardi dell'Ordine erano riusciti a far sentire Kanda così miserabile per la propria colpa, per quella lussuria peccaminosa di cui era caduto preda, che era stato lui stesso a chiedere di esserne purificato. Per poter dimenticare e andare avanti. Lavi era piuttosto sicuro che Kanda non intendesse quel ' _dimenticare_ ' in senso letterale, si erano fatti gioco di lui ancora una volta, i maledetti. Per poter continuare a sfruttarlo, missione dopo missione, per il loro tornaconto. Era soltanto un'arma per loro, uno strumento contro gli Akuma di loro proprietà, avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa per non perderne il controllo.

A ogni modo, Lenalee lo teneva informato sugli spostamenti di Kanda, così che gli fosse possibile progettare un nuovo incontro. Doveva poterci parlare sufficientemente a lungo per valutare il danno e se potesse essere possibile porvi rimedio in qualche maniera.

Il fatto che, ufficialmente, anche lui avesse perso ogni ricordo della relazione peccaminosa intrecciata con Kanda, aveva prodotto interessanti risultati. Dopo qualche tempo che agiva come se fosse arrivato al Quartier Generale giusto il giorno in cui, in teoria, Bookman l'aveva 'curato', ecco che Kanda rientrava anche se lui era presente. Forse per testare se potessero di nuovo lavorare insieme, se le loro memorie fossero effettivamente cancellate per sempre. Non gli restava che stare al gioco e aspettare il momento opportuno.

“Lavi,” si presentò durante un pasto nella caffetteria, sedendosi al tavolo dove Kanda mangiava in solitudine. Sì, esattamente come le prime volte che si erano incontrati dopo il suo arrivo all'Ordine Oscuro. La reazione del giovane però lo colse alla sprovvista.

“Sai già il mio nome, anche troppo bene,” rispose in tono tagliente, lanciandogli uno sguardo minaccioso. “A che gioco stai giocando?”

“Yuu...” Lavi si lasciò sfuggire suo malgrado e il modo in cui ne pronunciò il nome parve accendere una scintilla negli occhi scuri del giovane. Scintilla che scomparve di colpo, mentre una smorfia di dolore gli compariva sul viso e Kanda si prendeva la testa fra le mani.

Qualcosa non andava, decisamente, e Lavi sospettava avesse a che fare con la cancellazione di memoria che aveva subito. Se la sua presenza innescava qualcosa in Kanda, allora forse c'era una speranza che il procedimento fosse reversibile.

“Vattene!” sibilò Kanda, alzandosi di scatto.

Lavi colse un barlume del suo Yuu in quella reazione, un avvertimento per lui di non rischiare oltre, e stette al gioco.

“M'kay, ricevuto, me ne vado,” annunciò in modo teatrale, sollevando entrambe le mani in segno di resa. “Mi avevano avvisato che non sei esattamente amichevole, ma non credevo così tanto!”

“ _Tch_ ,” gli arrivò in risposta mentre si allontanava e sedeva accanto a Lenalee e Allen, qualche tavolo più in là.

Avrebbe fatto tesoro delle informazioni ottenute quel giorno e continuato a scavare. Komui gli avrebbe dato una mano, ne era sicuro; se non su come salvare Yuu, almeno dicendogli quando sarebbe tornato la prossima volta.

 

* * *

 


	2. Compromessi e Ingerenze

Lavi non si era mai sentito tanto determinato a fare qualcosa; fra le informazioni ottenute da Lenalee e quelle astutamente estorte a Komui, ora aveva una data certa per mettere in atto quel che progettava da settimane. La ragazza si era addirittura offerta di avvisarlo non appena Kanda avesse varcato l'ingresso del quartier generale, così, mentre era impegnato a fare rapporto, lui avrebbe avuto il tempo di organizzarsi per incontrarlo.

Sospettava che Lenalee si sentisse in colpa per quanto accaduto dopo il processo. Per aver partecipato a quella sottospecie di farsa che l'Ordine aveva chiamato 'purificazione', evento che aveva condotto allo stato attuale in cui versava Kanda.

Per quanto non avesse mai fatto mistero di odiare la Chiesa, il suo Dio e l'Ordine Oscuro, la notizia del loro arresto, le circostanze in cui era avvenuto e le motivazioni dietro di esso erano state un fulmine a ciel sereno anche per lei. Non la biasimava se all'inizio era rimasta scossa e le era stato necessario del tempo per 'metabolizzare' la situazione. L'importante era che adesso comprendeva e li supportava; e che lui tramite quel supporto fosse in grado di aiutare la persona che amava.

Lavi non era sicuro che il suo piano non sarebbe finito in tragedia, vista la scelta del luogo in cui attendere il ritorno di Kanda... la stanza di lui. Tuttavia, considerato il tipo di tentativo che voleva fare, quello era il posto in cui certamente non ci sarebbero state orecchie indiscrete ad ascoltare i loro discorsi. In particolare, non ci sarebbero stati testimoni se Kanda avesse reagito come era accaduto nella caffetteria.

Attese che il giovane richiudesse la porta dietro di sé, poi accese il lume poggiato accanto al letto sul quale lui era seduto. Il volto di Kanda si rabbuiò immediatamente e la sua mano corse all'elsa della spada.

“Ancora tu,” sibilò, avanzando di un passo. “Perché sei nella mia stanza? Che diavolo vuoi da me?”

“Yuu, io sono...” iniziò a dire Lavi, ma a quanto pareva in quello stato Kanda era regredito a quando la sua insistenza nel pronunciarne il nome lo provocava come poche altre cose.

“Non usare il mio nome!” tuonò, estraendo Mugen e puntandogliela contro.

Lavi si alzò dal letto con uno scatto fulmineo, portandosi schiena alla finestra, accanto al tavolinetto con la clessidra contenente il loto.

“Yuu, per favore, voglio solo parlarti, è importante,” supplicò, sperando che la sua voce facesse breccia di nuovo.

Kanda non dette segno di aver nemmeno sentito e si scagliò su di lui, ma, come sperava Lavi, non riuscì a portare a bersaglio il suo fendente. Spalancò gli occhi come se fosse stato lui a essere colpito e rovinò a terra, abbandonando l'arma per portarsi le mani alle tempie, la mascella serrata in una smorfia sofferente.

“Yuu!” In un istante Lavi gli fu accanto e lo prese fra le braccia, stringendolo forte a sé. “Sono io, Yuu, sono qui con te,” mormorò, le labbra che ne sfioravano i lunghi capelli corvini. “Dimmi cosa ti hanno fatto...”

Kanda scosse lentamente la testa, ma non cercò di liberarsi dall'abbraccio.

“Lavi...” disse in un sussurro, il tono chiaramente sorpreso, come se lo vedesse davvero solo allora. Il giovane lo strinse ancora più forte a sé, posandogli un bacio sulla sommità del capo, e Kanda si aggrappò disperatamente a lui.

“Non è una cosa orribile la vita che conduci, immerso in questo fango che t’ispira tanto odio, sapendo che col tuo sacrificio non aiuti nessuno, non salvi nessuno?!” (2) E, pronunciando quelle parole, Lavi non era interamente certo di non intenderle più per sé stesso che per la persona fra le sue braccia. “Ma dimmi, dimmi, com’è possibile che una simile vergogna, una simile degradazione possa mescolarsi ad altri sentimenti, assolutamente diversi, degni di un santo, racchiusi nel tuo cuore?” Kanda s'irrigidì. Li avevano chiamati sodomiti, li avevano trattati come degenerati, come se fossero esseri immondi e corrotti... ma i loro sentimenti erano puri, l'amore che provavano uno per l'altro più sincero di tanti altri che quei cosiddetti uomini pii citavano a esempio. Eppure, che posto poteva esserci per loro in un simile scenario? Che futuro potevano avere? “Sarebbe più giusto, mille volte più giusto, sai, sarebbe più saggio gettarsi a capofitto nell’acqua e finirla subito!” continuò Lavi, scostandosi dal giovane che stringeva per poterlo guardare in viso, per capire se davvero lo riconosceva, adesso.

“Credi che non ci abbia provato?” disse Kanda in tono amaro. “Sai bene che non posso morire.” Una smorfia di dolore gli attraversò il viso. “Sei un idiota.” affermò poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia e assumendo un'aria contrariata. “Un santo, io. Hai battuto la testa?”

Lavi sorrise, quasi sul punto di piangere; annuì e stava per rispondere a tono, quando Kanda iniziò a contorcersi.

“Yuu!” esclamò, cercando di capire cosa gli stesse causando quelle crisi.

“Dannato orecchino... è il...” riuscì a dire il giovane, prima di perdere i sensi.

Lavi gli scansò i capelli dal viso con gesti febbrili, scoprendo ciò cui Kanda si riferiva. Sul padiglione dell'orecchio sinistro aveva un bizzarro orecchino tubolare, sul quale era inciso un simbolo che lui conosceva molto bene: una runa Crow. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito, che stupido! Quello era l'unico modo che avevano per bloccare l'abilità rigenerativa di Kanda e impedirgli di recuperare la memoria... ed era anche un bel guaio. Non c'era modo di rimuoverlo senza l'aiuto di un membro dei Crow. Provò a toccarlo e subito ritrasse la mano come se si fosse ustionato.

Maledizione. L'unico Crow che aveva sotto mano era noto per la mentalità estremamente ristretta e la fissazione per le regole. Un suicidio, rivolgersi a lui.

Adagiò Kanda sul letto, sfiorandogli la fronte con le dita e poi scendendo lungo il contorno del viso. Non aveva scelta. Gli posò un bacio fra i capelli, per soffermarsi poi brevemente sulle labbra socchiuse, quindi lasciò la stanza.

 

“Fammi capire bene, Bookman junior,” disse l'Ispettore Howard Link, l'espressione un misto di sconcerto e indignazione. “Mi stai chiedendo di tradire il mio ordine, l'Ordine Oscuro, la Chiesa e infrangere tutte le regole in cui credo?”

“Sì,” confermò Lavi. “Sostanzialmente, è così, se vuole guardare solo all'apparenza delle cose. Yuu è un essere umano, non un oggetto. Siamo già stati puniti a sufficienza per il crimine di cui ci avete accusato, non privateci anche dei nostri ricordi, sono tutto ciò che ci resta!” supplicò, vedendo che l'Ispettore non era intenzionato a cedere. “Ci comporteremo come se non ricordassimo, non creeremo altro scandalo.”

“Fuori,” ordinò Howard Link con furia malcelata, “fuori di qui, prima ch'io sia tentato di riportare questa conversazione al mio superiore!”

Lavi lasciò la stanza con un sospiro afflitto. Era andata persino meglio di quel che si aspettava, non l'aveva fatto arrestare... ma non l'aveva nemmeno aiutato.

Che fare, adesso?

“Lavi.” La voce alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire, non si aspettava di trovare qualcuno davanti all'ufficio dell'Ispettore Link, meno che mai il suo mentore, Bookman. Si voltò adagio, scrutando l'anziano uomo con sospetto. “Ti sto osservando da vicino, ultimamente,” disse questi con aria tetra. “Credevi davvero che non mi sarei accorto? Che avresti potuto farla franca sotto il mio naso e tenere inalterata la tua memoria?”

Lavi chinò il capo, sopraffatto. Non c'era via d'uscita da quella situazione, dunque? Partivano sconfitti qualunque cosa tentassero?

“Possiamo trovare un accordo, vecchio?” chiese, la disperazione chiaramente visibile nel suo unico occhio.

Sorprendentemente, Bookman annuì. Lavi restò a bocca aperta, in attesa di sapere quale sarebbe stato il prezzo da pagare per conservare i suoi ricordi.

“L'unico accordo che posso offrirti è di andarcene domani e non tornare mai più qui,” annunciò, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

Lavi obbedì senza protestare. Finché uno di loro ricordava, gli restava la speranza. La speranza che, un giorno, si sarebbero ritrovati.

 

Lavi si sentiva come se sedesse su un cuscino di carboni ardenti. Si stropicciò le mani; se, come gli aveva promesso Bookman, partivano all'alba, doveva salutare Yuu, dirgli che non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Dirgli di non cedere nemmeno lui, di continuare a lottare. Assicurargli che si sarebbero rivisti; e se il vecchio l'avesse poi punito per quel colpo di testa, pazienza.

Si avvicinò furtivamente alla stanza di Kanda e lo chiamò piano, ma non ottenne risposta. Scostò la porta appena appena, quanto bastava per sbirciare all'interno: nessuno.

Lavi emise un sospiro sconsolato. Dove poteva essere? A meditare o ad allenarsi? E, ancora più importante, c'era un'ombra che lo seguiva da quando aveva lasciato la biblioteca. Era certo che non potesse essere Bookman, chi accidenti era? Perché lo seguiva?

Svoltò l'angolo successivo e rimase in attesa finché l'ombra non fece altrettanto, finendogli dritta addosso. L'afferrò saldamente e questa reagì d'istinto, cercando di colpirlo.

“Ispettore Link!” esclamò Lavi, parandone l'attacco. “Perché mi sorveglia? Vuole di nuovo cogliere me e Yuu sul fatto?”

L'uomo parve turbato da una simile eventualità; o forse era la ragione che lo aveva condotto lì a turbarlo?

“Ho cambiato idea,” disse a voce bassa. Vedendo l'espressione di estrema sorpresa sul volto di Lavi, si affrettò a continuare. “Il peccato di cui vi macchiate è imperdonabile e ne sono disgustato, ma non approvo la tortura. Inoltre, ho sentito che tu e Bookman lascerete l'Ordine per non fare più ritorno. Renderò a Kanda la memoria, considerato che non vi rivedrete più.”

Aveva parlato con Bookman? Lavi sollevò il sopracciglio visibile, assumendo un'espressione sarcastica. Tenerli separati era una forma di tortura, a suo avviso.

“Sono venuto per dirgli addio,” rivelò, confermando i sospetti dell'Ispettore. “Mi aspetto che mi sia concesso.”

Howard Link scosse la testa con disapprovazione ed emise un sospiro rassegnato.

“D'accordo.”

 

Lavi si domandava in che misura gli sarebbe stato concesso di 'accomiatarsi' dalla persona che amava, considerato quanto inviso all'Ispettore fosse il genere di rapporto che quell'amore rappresentava. Si domandava inoltre come l'uomo contasse di convincere Kanda a collaborare per farsi togliere il maledetto orecchino.

“Ispettore Link?” azzardò a bassa voce a un certo punto, quando ormai era chiaro che Kanda non si trovava nemmeno lì. Le luci erano spente e la zona dove si allenavano deserta; dopotutto era molto tardi, la maggior parte dello staff e degli Esorcisti dormiva, a quell'ora. “Cosa pensa di fare?”

“Andare all'ultimo luogo rimasto da controllare,” rispose l'Ispettore in tono piatto, senza nemmeno voltarsi, come infastidito dall'ovvietà della domanda.

“Mi riferivo al sigillo,” continuò Lavi, “Yuu non le vorrà nemmeno parlare, come fa a credere che le permetta di togliergli l'orecchino?”

Howard Link sollevò il braccio per sbarrargli la strada, facendo cenno di spostarsi verso il muro; una debole luce proveniva dalla stanza arredata in stile Giapponese dove Kanda era solito andare a meditare. Lavi fissò il viso che si era voltato verso di lui con espressione decisa.

“Conto su di te, per quello,” gli comunicò l'Ispettore Link in un sussurro, senza nemmeno disturbarsi a chiedere il suo parere sul brillante piano d'azione. “Tu lo bloccherai e io mi occuperò del sigillo.”

“Siete forse impazzito?” sibilò Lavi di rimando, dopo essere rimasto per un istante a bocca aperta. “Avete idea della forza spaventosa di Yuu? Dovreste, visto che l'avete sperimentata in prima persona! Mi ucciderà se provo a toccarlo e lo sapete.”

Le sue parole parvero non avere alcun impatto sull'uomo, si accorse Lavi. Estrasse dalla giacca dei rettangoli di pergamena dall'aspetto rigido recanti ognuno delle rune, come se non avesse udito le sue parole.

“Vuoi il mio aiuto oppure no?” si limitò a chiedere.

Lavi fece per aprire bocca e poi invece non disse nulla; annuì semplicemente, l'espressione rassegnata.

“Sta bene, proverò a immobilizzarlo,” sussurrò, quando il silenzio dell'attesa si era fatto pesante e l'Ispettore pareva sul punto di spazientirsi. “Se... se Yuu dovesse... se io non...” aggiunse, cercando di forzarsi a dar voce a quel 'se Yuu mi uccidesse' che torturava i suoi pensieri e non riuscendoci. “Non tolga il sigillo,” concluse, rinunciando a spiegarsi. “È meglio che non ricordi, in quel caso.”

Howard Link parve colpito da quella richiesta. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse diceva che aveva capito perfettamente ciò che intendeva; che comprendeva le sue ragioni, sebbene non i sentimenti che nutrivano l'uno per l'altro.

“Andiamo,” disse dopo aver dato un breve cenno d'assenso col capo. Lavi espirò lentamente, sollevato, e si affrettò a seguirlo. L'Ispettore bussò sullo stipite dell'ingresso alla stanza e aprì la porta scorrevole. “Kanda,” esordì accennando un saluto formale. “Ti stavo cercando.”

Lavi si affiancò all'uomo nello specchio della porta, il cuore in gola per l'agitazione. Kanda non dette segno di riconoscerlo, ma Lavi lesse chiaramente nei suoi occhi l'incredulità nel vedere nientemeno che l'Ispettore Link presentarglisi davanti, accompagnato proprio da lui, quello che negli ultimi giorni lo perseguitava.

Li scrutò con aria sospettosa; interruppe la meditazione e si alzò in piedi, assumendo una posizione difensiva, come se si aspettasse qualche brutto tiro.

“Che diavolo volete?” chiese.

“Yuu, dobbiamo parlarti,” esordì Lavi, avanzando di un passo verso il giovane, le braccia leggermente aperte in un gesto amichevole. “È importante.”

“Non ho niente da dirvi, soprattutto a lui,” ribatté Kanda, pronunciando l'ultima parte della frase come se sputasse veleno.

Lanciò uno sguardo truce a quello che per lui era solo un inetto membro dei Crow e fece per oltrepassarli. Allora Lavi tese un braccio per trattenerlo e la situazione esplose esattamente come temeva, perché Kanda l'afferrò sbattendolo contro la parete con forza inaudita.

“Y-Yuu, guardami, sono io, Lavi...” implorò allora, sperando con tutto sé stesso che la sua voce facesse breccia come era accaduto le ultime volte che gli aveva parlato.

“Stai giocando col fuoco, idiota! Non so chi tu sia e mi chiami per nome, mi segui e ti tiri dietro anche un cane Crow!” sibilò invece Kanda, afferrandolo per la gola e sollevandolo di peso da terra.

Lavi dovette usare tutta la sua forza per liberarsi da quella stretta d'acciaio e ribaltare la situazione, cercando di bloccare l'altro giovane contro la stessa parete dov'era lui poco prima. Tutto ciò che ottenne, però, fu un rocambolesco sbattere a turno lungo tutta la stanza.

“Ispettore!” chiamò in tono urgente. “Che sta facendo, mi aiuti! Yuu, Yuu, riconoscimi!” continuò poi, disperato, fissando il giovane che cercava di ucciderlo negli occhi scuri.

Il suo dibattersi parve diminuire, l'espressione letale del volto iniziò a vacillare. Poi d'improvviso entrambi furono consapevoli della cantilena mistica che invadeva la stanza, e l'orecchino di Kanda andò in mille pezzi. Il giovane si accasciò fra le braccia di Lavi.

“Mi ha usato come esca!” esclamò quest'ultimo, ostentando un'aria oltraggiata.

Il destinatario del commento sollevò un sopracciglio, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Era la soluzione più logica; e pratica.” affermò, e gli porse un nuovo orecchino. Lavi avrebbe voluto strangolare quell'arrogante bastardo e stava per rispondere a tono, ma la voce di Kanda gli ricordò quale fosse la sua priorità.

“Lavi,” mormorò il giovane fra le sue braccia, massaggiandosi le tempie, come se si svegliasse allora da un brutto incubo. “Che è successo?”

“Tante cose,” rispose lui, sorridendogli con dolcezza, l'unico occhio illuminato di gioia, “tante cose. Sediamoci, ti spiego.”

Era stata particolarmente dura, soprattutto la parte delle 'spiegazioni', però alla fine il sigillo era stato rimpiazzato con uno inattivo, sul nuovo orecchino. Nel riceverlo fra le mani Kanda lanciò all'Ispettore un'occhiataccia in tralice, emettendo quello sbuffo seccato che era il suo marchio di fabbrica.

“Non c'è di che,” commentò l'uomo, una vena di sarcasmo nella voce.

“Tch,” fu nuovamente la risposta che ricevette.

“Yuu, penso che l'Ispettore Link si aspettasse almeno un 'grazie'...” s'intromise Lavi, ma il suo suggerimento andò totalmente ignorato. Scosse la testa, l'aria improvvisamente corrucciata. “Parto domani con Bookman,” aggiunse, dopo che Kanda ebbe rimesso l'orecchino al suo posto. Il giovane non parve affatto sorpreso.

“È il prezzo da pagare per il suo aiuto?” chiese senza mezzi termini, indicando l'Ispettore. Lavi abbozzò un sorriso triste e annuì.

“Non solo il suo,” rispose. “Bookman non c'è cascato, sai.” Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, come a dire 'sei il solito incapace' e Lavi questa volta quasi scoppiò a ridere. “Ci rivedremo, te lo prometto. Troveremo il modo d'incontrarci.”

Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio durante il quale Kanda lo fissò, immobile. Poi si lasciò sfuggire un impercettibile sospiro e, mentre lui lo abbracciava stretto, lo sentì tremare appena. Voleva dirgli addio con un ultimo bacio, ma sapeva che l'Ispettore non avrebbe consentito, così l'allontanò da sé con dolcezza, sollevando la mano in segno di saluto.

Per una volta, però, Kanda non era disposto soffocare quel che provava, a fingere che non gli importasse, che nulla potesse toccarlo. S'avvicinò di nuovo, afferrò la nuca di Lavi e, forzandolo a chinarsi su di lui, ne reclamò le labbra, baciandolo con un impeto di cui non si sapeva capace.

“Questo non era...” iniziò a dire Howard Link, ma s'interruppe di botto. “Ah, al diavolo,” mormorò fra sé e, scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione, ritrasse il braccio che aveva proteso con l'intento di separare i due peccatori.

Mentre l'Ispettore lo conduceva via, Lavi si voltò indietro; Kanda lo seguiva con lo sguardo.

Non era un addio, era un arrivederci.

 

Lavi contò fino a cento, prima di aprire di nuovo la porta della stanza che divideva con Bookman; il vecchio pareva profondamente addormentato, ma Lavi era certo che sapesse perfettamente ciò che stava per succedere.

Si diresse verso l'alloggio di Kanda, il passo lesto e tutti i sensi all'erta, sgattaiolando come un ladro per i corridoi della torre, timoroso di essere visto da un momento all'altro. Ogni ingresso era allo scoperto, disposto su una specie di balconata e le porte non avevano serratura. S'infilò dentro senza bussare, timoroso del clamore che poteva suscitare la reazione del giovane, sottovalutando quanto poco gli piacesse quel genere d'improvvisata.

“Che diavolo...” sibilò Kanda, la spada puntata alla gola del povero malcapitato, sbattendolo contro il retro della porta con forza. Questi abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Yuu, ti senti bene?” chiese, come se nulla fosse.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, incredulo di fronte a tanta stupidità.

“Sei tornato in piena notte solo per dirmi questo?” sussurrò in tono a metà fra irato e compiaciuto, abbassando la lama e rinfoderandola.

Lavi soffocò una risatina, lasciandosi strattonare verso il centro della stanza.

“Non ho avuto modo di farlo davanti al Crow, non ti arrabbiare.” si difese, ottenendo uno sbuffo irritato in risposta. “Volevo parlarti prima di partire, salutarti come si deve.”

Le labbra di Kanda si distesero in un accenno di sorriso quando la sua mano gli sfiorò la guancia, per posarvisi poi dolcemente. Socchiuse gli occhi, indulgendo in quel contatto, lasciando che il suo viso lo cercasse. Si lasciò abbracciare.

“Che intenzioni hai?” mormorò all'orecchio di Lavi. “Di passare la notte con me?”

“Sì,” confermò questi. “Resteremo separati a lungo, sarà il nostro solo ricordo per un bel po', prima che troviamo il modo di beffarli.”

Kanda ne era pienamente cosciente, ma la cosa non lo spaventava. Aveva sopportato molto di peggio, durante la sua vita; sarebbero riusciti a superare anche quella prova, ne era certo.

“Vorrei vedere la faccia dell'Ispettore Link in questo momento,” commentò in tono caustico, “sono piuttosto sicuro che sappia.”

“Sì, anche io,” concordò Lavi attirandolo a sé per un bacio appassionato.

Iniziò a spogliarlo e per tutta risposta Kanda lo gettò sul letto, prodigandosi per fare altrettanto senza perdere il contatto con le labbra di lui; se doveva essere la loro ultima notte insieme, allora se la sarebbe goduta a pieno. Al diavolo tutto il resto.

Affamato e impaziente, entrambi lo erano. Potevano disporre solo di quella manciata di ore, non avrebbero avuto altro per molto, molto tempo a venire.

Le labbra di Lavi assaporavano il suo collo e suggevano dal tatuaggio sul torace, lentamente, richiamando aloni violacei sotto e intorno all'inchiostro nero. Kanda inarcò la schiena, un debole lamento che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra, affondando le dita di ambo le mani in quella dell'amante.

Quelli sarebbero stati preziosi ricordi, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarglieli via una seconda volta. Mai più.

Quando Lavi si alzò per andare a raggiungere Bookman, gli rivolse uno sguardo così intenso da far male. Protese una mano verso di lui e Kanda la strinse forte.

No. _Non era un addio, era un arrivederci_ , si ripeterono mentalmente entrambi.

 

Li avevano guardati come lebbrosi, come se le loro anime corrotte potessero in qualche modo contagiarli.

Ancora adesso Lavi vedeva il disgusto negli occhi di molti di loro, Finder o scienziati, il desiderio di liberarsi dell'onta che rappresentavano; ma non potevano toccarli. Non più.

La guerra era finita. Il loro lavoro come Esorcisti con lei; al diavolo le regole dell'Ordine e i dettami della Chiesa!

Lavi si affacciò nella stanza dove sapeva Kanda stava sistemando le ultime cose.

“ _Tch_ ,” fu il commento che ricevette quando il giovane si accorse d'essere osservato.

Il giorno in cui erano stati sorpresi insieme aveva creduto fosse finita. Invece, l'increscioso incidente, dopo la prigione, le torture subite e la lunga separazione, s'era trasformato in semplici sussurri e maldicenze; ora però si sarebbero lasciati tutto alle spalle.

“Yuu, andiamo? Bookman aspetta!” chiamò Lavi.

Finalmente, liberi. Kanda afferrò la valigia.

“Arrivo,” rispose, l'ombra di un sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra.

Quello sì, era un addio. Al loro passato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo 2:  
> Sì, il finale è ripreso dall'ultima drabble di "Catches from a Lifetime", perché io credo fermamente che sia il finale ideale per Lavi e Kanda.  
> (2) Citazione da **Delitto e Castigo** – F. Dostoevskij, adattata al maschile (obbligo del contest cui la storia ha partecipato sul forum di EFP): «Non è una cosa orribile la vita che conduci, immerso in questo fango che t’ispira tanto odio, sapendo che col tuo sacrificio non aiuti nessuno, non salvi nessuno?! Ma dimmi, dimmi, com’è possibile che una simile vergogna, una simile degradazione possa mescolarsi ad altri sentimenti, assolutamente diversi, degni di un santo, racchiusi nel tuo cuore? Sarebbe più giusto, mille volte più giusto, sai, sarebbe più saggio gettarsi a capofitto nell’acqua e finirla subito!».

**Author's Note:**

> Capitolo 1:  
> (1) Citazione di Luigi Pirandello: «Vorrei saper la musica per esprimere, senz'essere inteso da nessuno, neppure da Te, tutto questo tumulto di vita che mi gonfia l'anima e il cuore. Nessuno lo saprà mai, cara Marta, anche se il mio cuore ne dovesse scoppiare. Basta». (dalla lettera scritta a Marta Abba)  
> Era un obbligo del contest, perdonatemi se suona strana in bocca a Lavi.


End file.
